


Tainted ways

by THEassassinpeanut



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Jason Todd - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinks, Masochism, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadness, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, explicit - Freeform, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEassassinpeanut/pseuds/THEassassinpeanut
Summary: Gotham is currently on a a crime spree cleaning. The Red Hood is what Gotham always needed and no one can deny it or change his mind. Sacrifice some to the great of Gotham is what matters. There's a side of him that not even Batman or the Batfamily was aware of. Will he ever return to his good old self? Or will he become a more dangerous and delusional man than Joker himself?
Relationships: BatmanxCatwoman, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Toddx OC, Multipairing - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> It's 06:20 am. Been writing this instead of studying for my exams:/  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> Whatever you think about this virus situation. Stay safe out there.

The constant erratic heart beating, drumming in her ears, didn’t let her think straight. She was walking around like a dazed ant, after one of her friends warned her that Red Hood was looking for her.

Shit.

She should have known this would happen. He literally owns this district and not only this place has to pay him in general, but each individual must give him a personal fee.

And those damn fees are way higher than the protection ones.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jolene cursed, walking back and forth, playing with her fingers nervously. “I have to leave. I need to get out of here. He’s going to kill me. Wha- I didn’t do anything wrong. Why is he after me?”

She finally stopped, agitated eyes searching around her room. She needs clothes, money, a place to stay but most important of all, a way to leave without getting caught. “No, no, no. I can’t ask for help. They will literally stab me in the back and sell me out to him. Oh boy,” She grabbed a suitcase and started to disorderly pile clothes and jewels. “I can see Black Mask throwing me out of that building.”

“Hello?”

“AH shit.” She twisted around abruptly; a lump had formed on her throat as she stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh H-Hey……Hello.” She laughed anxiously, rolling the t-shit in her hands, backing away from her bed.

Jolene watched him climbing down her window. She cursed mentally for not closing it. Well, that would definitely not stop him.

“Going somewhere?” He asked, standing a few feet away from her, the movements of his head indicating his apparent evaluation of his surroundings.

“Huh…What? No.” She tossed the t-shit to the floor, running both her hands on the outlines of her figure, the silky light purple dress sticking on her sweaty palms. “I’m just doing a spring clean. Donation.”

“Donation?”

The weak smile on her lips literally flashed fakeness. She swiftly nodded, eyes watching him as he walked on the opposite direction. “Yeah.”

“Huh. Doesn’t seem like it.”

She found it hard to swallow with him walking around her room, studying everything she had. He stopped at her vanity table, leaning against it, crossing his legs in front of him. She smiled again; eyes fixed on the mirrored weapons he had on his back.

“Don’t worry. I’m not here to kill you.”

She answered with a nervously chuckle. Her eyes set on the pink carpeted floor before meeting his concealed ones.

“I always wondered why such a pretty girl like you, would sell her body. You have more chances than most people.”

….

“Hn… Easy money, easy way, easy go.” She remained silent, the sound of his leather gloves squeezing the furniture, swiping the life out of her.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah. Word on the street tells me, you know where Scrapper is hiding.” 

“Whatever told you that, is lying.”

“Really? Well, I don’t know about that. I know you’re his favorite.” The lenses of his eyes narrowed, indicating his caught.” People have the tendency to pour their hearts out for those who don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve to die for a second-class drug dealer.”

“You know nothing about me.” She stated, eyes navigating his figure suspiciously.

“You’re right, I don’t.” He started to tap his fingers on the edge of the furniture.” So, how much for a night?”

“Excuse me?” She placed a hand over her chest, taken back by his words.

“Well, you’re a prostitute, i’m asking for your services.”

Jolene looked at him bewildered, the intensity of her rage growing. “There’s more women-! I’m not-!”

“By the way I get a large discount.”

“If you think-! Wait, what? You got to be kidding me.”

“Nop. You’re here to provide carnal services and I’m a client. I must emphasize, I’m a _very important_ client.”

She shook her head, giving a light laugh as she didn’t know what to do with her hands. “Look Red, i don’t know where Scrapper is, okay? He stopped coming here the moment you took over the place. I-I-I I’m just…I’m just an escort. I don’t know where he is…. Besides, business hasn’t been the same since you decided to stay.”

“Huh, huh. Okay. That’s not what I asked for. You’ve done this a dozen times. Haven’t you? You don’t need to be scared. I’m not going to kill you.”

“I’m with-!”

“A headache? Not in the mood? That time of the month? The list goes on, huh? “

“I’m going to see a client.”

“Oh… And here I thought I emphasized the _important client_. Heh, guess misfortune is on my side tonight.” He laughed, staring at her suitcase. “I don’t think the people you’re donating will need these.”

He picked two diamond necklaces with two fingers, tilting his head as he watched it gleaming. “This is extremely luxurious. Last I heard, Catwoman was searching for these two pretty things.”

She hesitantly pointed a finger towards the jewels, gurgling a nervous chuckle. “That’s not supposed to be there. It… It was a mistake.”

“I guess.” He placed them on his back pocket, watching her face melt from the smile to a shocked expression.

“Th-that’s mine.”

“Well, It’s mine now. I needed your fees, so.”

Jolene smiled awkwardly, squeezing her fist as she retreated her hand. “Oh, of course. What was I thinking? Ahem. I'm sorry if I can’t help you with Scrapper.”

“It would be wrong pressing you for something you obvious don’t know. I’m not a heartless man.”

“So, I’ve heard.”

“Well, you still didn’t tell me your prices.”

“Oh.” She coughed, pursing her lips, putting a strand of hair behind her ear as he walked around her. “It’s $345.”

The Red Hood snickered while walking slowly towards her. “Dressed like that. Jewels way expensive than certain human life’s, best room on the brothel, entertained big guys and you charge $345?”

“Well, you see, you literally broke the business with your cuts and murderous spree.” She encircled him, walking backwards, stopping when she felt the mattress against her legs. “I have those like… a long time ago. You know…. To start a new life away from Gotham City. So…$345.”

“Try $1400.”

“Heh, heh, heh… Nah. No one pays that much.”

“To some yeah but to you?” His eyes followed her when she tried to take another step back, only to sit on the bed. “I know you’re lying, Jolene.”

“Okay.”

Got ya. He narrowed his eyes, a knowing smirk formed on his hidden features.

“$1360.”

Or so he thought.

“I’m making all that. With your general protection and personal fees, I keep the minimal of $1089. I entertain non scum too.”

“See? How hard is for you to be honest?” His gloved fingers traced her face, stopping on her collarbone. He saw her throat moving, swallowing as he lifted her face further, thumb caressing her lips. “You’re really beautiful.”

“ _Okay_.”

Her weak response gained her a short chuckle. She gasped when he pushed her back into the mattress, squeezing her shoulders as he pulled her up, grunting in the process. Her eyes held fear and anticipation but quickly dissipated once her reflection on his blood colored mask drew her to his lenses.

“I get a discount, then?” He exhaled, slowly running a covered hand from her face to her rising chest.

“I-!”

“I know. How unfair i’m being right now. Allow me.” With both knees perfectly trapping her between them, the Red Hood took his helmet off. The sound of it unlocking, washed her with curiosity.

She licked her dry lips, feeling her mouth hang open in anticipation of the revelation of his identity. Maybe he’s a former client or some known henchman. “Oh-You-!”

“Breathtaking, i know.” He tossed the helmet aside, his young face and rebellious smile, mocking her. “Bet you thought I was disfigured or maybe a former client?”

“Wha- No. You’re-You’re _so_ young.” Her eyebrows twisted in confusion. She used her elbows as support, trying to get him off her. Only to realize he wasn’t going to budge.

“Oh.” He laughed. Strands of hair dancing when he bent down. “Don’t worry. I’m not underage.”

“That’s not-! Hey, I think there’s-”

His weight shifted, when he got into her eye level, his second mask, concealing his eyes, much to her annoyance. “I don’t think we both need to talk while doing this. I’m more into low-high pitch sounds. " He smirked. "It melts me.”

As soon as she opened her mouth to retort, he pressed his lips into hers. She glared in the kiss, looking at him straight in the eyes. Putting pressure on both his shoulders, Jolene tried to push him off her. She watched his eyes narrow, feeling his lips smirking against hers.

They parted, gasping for air as he took his jacket off. His tight shirt perfectly sunk on his fit body, the outlines of his muscles cursing his young face with a knowing smirk. “Fighting crime demands me to be like this.”

“Red-!”

Again, her protests were muffled by his strong lips, hands shyly griping his toned forearms. Red’s hand clasped around her jawline, turning her face to the side, burying his sweltering adroit lips onto her sensitive neck.

Jolene jolted, a sweet huff making its way out of her lips. She felt him react, his breathing mixed with a low hum, sent chills down her spine. She opened her eyes, the ceiling getting taller and taller while he dragged her down.

Red intertwined his left hand with her hair with lips still attached onto her neck. He used his right knee to nudge her leg to the side. He trailed one gloved hand up her right leg, clasping itself on her thigh, like a leech.

She grunted squeezing her eyes shut, surprisingly managing to sink her nails on his cursed wall of muscles. She trailed her hands down, feeling the tip of his weapons. “AH.” She screeched when he locked a hand on her throat, using the other one to hold her writs above her head.

She stared at him with wide eyes, shaken by the hasty reflexes. She was breathing profoundly, his eyes impossible to read due to those vexatious lenses. His straight pearly white teeth, flashed her a dazing criminal smirk. “I should have warned you, I’m into chocking.”

She gripped the mellifluous sheets under her trapped hands, turning her face to the side, feeling his lips dashing from them to her collarbone. He looked at her, her flustered face begging him to continue. “I- Someone told m…me you liked thicker women.”

 _“I’m not picky_.” He breathed out, both of his hands pressing her rib cage while grooving on her heartbeat.

Jolene let her head fall back into the mattress, eyes closed as he pulled her dress up, kissing her heated legs. She panted in a terrific delightful distress, when he took a hold of her legs and yanked her to him. She placed a hand on his face, pulling him down to her lips. He quickly snapped a hand on her mouth, receiving a questioning look.

“I’m in charge here, kitten.”

She placed both her hands above her head, his lips hastily embracing her now purple skin. She sighed a low moan, hands meddling with her hair, when she quickly took a hairpin disguised as knife and stabbed him on his side.

Red grunted in pain, quickly dodging to the side when she pulled one of his guns and started to shoot. He hid behind her bathroom wall, laughing as he took the knife out of his flesh. Blood staining the pink carpet. “All of that work and not a single bulge. You’re not very good with this, aren’t you kid?” Jolene glared, a malicious smile tainting her pretty face.

“Oh…You see. It’s difficult to get a hard on when you’re not my type. Back in my day, you were the thing we called practice doll. Actually, you still are.”

She chuckled, shooting once she saw parts of his hair coming into view. “Did I open an old wound, kitten?”

....

He whipped the knife on his leg, so he could use it to look for her reflection. He saw none. Pointing his gun, he came out of cover, always on high alert. Red looked at the window, curtains flowing with blood droplets coming from the bed to the window frame, staining a path. He made the mistake in misjudging her.

No fret.

Now it’s time for the big hunt.


	2. Cornered

The moment she stepped out of her room; she went on full speed. If Black Mask wasn’t so paranoid, she would have kept a gun strapped into her thigh for her protection. But no. The man is just so hard to work with. And because of it, she will either get killed by Red Hood or tortured and murdered in the most horrific way by Black Mask.

Hell. He might even give her to Pig. That atrocious son of a bitch. Kidnapping people and kill them for his righteous blessed help.

Jolene mentally pushed herself harder when a sound of someone falling into a metal surface echoed on the dark hallway. Running with high heels? What’s the problem with that, when you’re being chased by a psychotic maniac?

She decided to turn on the fourth block, going back to the same place she came from. It was a risky step, but she had a better chance of getting him out of her tail. The brothel had a basement where it led to several drug house systems. Which has always been a safe haven for the illegal business of Gotham City.

That’s one of the few places, Red Hood didn’t manage to get his hands into. Where Scrapper and many others took big chunks of profit out of Black Mask’s cuts. A fair game to those that stayed with barely a thing, because that paranoid man would take most of the money to him.

No one would blab about it.

Jolene felt a painful pierce going through her lungs. She was about to reach her limit. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her breath and heels colliding with the ground. “ _Shit_.” She cursed as she stepped on a puddle, drops of water, tainting her purple silky dress. This part of Gotham smelled terrible. A mix of sewer and vomit.

In a blink of an eye, she was pushed by a strong body that wrapped itself in hers, stopping her fall, while at the same time a direct sequence of bullets penetrated the floor on her previous path.

She was breathing hard, frightened eyes focused on the ones of her savior. "Night?"

"Are you ok?" He asked, a hand beside her head, silhouette gleaming with the smothered light.

" _He wants me to pay protection_." Jolene breathed out, one of her hands gripping on his armed forearm. “ _He’s going to kill me._ ”

"Well, well, well. If it isn’t Batman's poodle." Red Hood mocked, landing on one knee. “Weren’t you supposed to be on your doggie house?”

"Don't tell me you're not getting lucky with the ladies." Nightwing taunted, extending his hand to Jolene, who gratefully took it.

Red Hood narrowed his eyes, a smile clearly hidden under his mask. "If I wanted to, i could have had you in my hands, kitten."

"Please Night, don't let him hurt me."

"Night? I feel like there is chemistry around here. Did you guys already know each other? Interesting." A laugh of joy made Nightwing put a hand in front of Jolene.

"Go. I'll take care of this garbage."

"Don't go far. We still have to catch up." Red teased, looking at Jolene who disappeared around the corner.

"Your terror ends tonight, Red Hood. Gotham has plenty of garbage to deal with.”

Red Hood narrowed his eyes in excitement. "This is going to be interesting."

“I’m not going to hold back.”

“Aw. Does that mean, you’ve been holding your flawless skills all this time? I feel offended.”

“Hn.”

“Allow me to entertain you then.”

* * *

‘ _Shit. I’ll die in this city riddled with disease._ ’ Jolene thought, squeaking when the sounds of bullets started to tear through the night.

“HAH.” The wind got knocked out of her lungs when she was pressed against the wall, a strong arm pressed against her neck. “LET ME GO.”

“Calm down.”

She opened her frightened eyes, blinking as tears fell down her face. A feeling of rest settle within her, putting her heart in place. “ _Batman_.”

“You were supposed to leave Gotham a long time ago.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It is when your life is in danger.” He let her go, hearing her whimper in protest, when she hit the ground. “What does Red Hood want with you?”

Jolene looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. “I’m a prostitute who fucks Black Mask. What do you think?”

“I think you’re hiding something.”

“Heh. Is that so?” Jolene got up, using the wall behind her as support. She licked her lips, the sight of Gotham’s vigilante shrinking her into insignificance. “You are the world’s greatest detective. Go figure it out yourself.”

“I’m not here to play games, Jolene. Where is Scrapper?”

“Nightwing is about to get his ass handed by that maniac. And here’s Batman, bulling an innocent woman.”

“Jolene.”

“I don’t know.” She wiped her face, smearing her already ruined make up. “He stopped coming to the brothel the moment this turf-war started.”

“Where are you going?”

“Getting my ass back into safety.” She turned around, face expressing cynicism. “Or do you have more side jobs for me to do?”

“I’ll come for you once this is settled.”

“We both know that’s not going to happen. I’m done working with you.” She stated as she started to pick up her pace and disappear around the corner.

Batman pulled his grappling hook and aimed to the rooftop. He’s not going to escape this time.

* * *

In the next morning, the sound of guns and the usual screams was stifled by the silence. She had managed to get into the basement but the transitioning room was empty. Not even a single paper was left behind or a hidden gun.

Nothing.

Jolene had spent the night inside the shower, hugging her knees tightly. The sound of water drops falling into the clogged sink, was the only sound that echoed. She must reach the next station, if she wants to regroup and put a plan in practice.

She winced in pain when her knees cracked. She had not moved since she got in it. Flipping the switch, the lights flickered for a few moments before stopping. She got closer to the mirror, putting a hand on her makeup smeared cheeks. “Urgh. Look at this mess.”

Adjusting her hair, Jolene dipped her hands into the cold almost rusty water and washed her face. A much younger appearance was now staring at her despicably. A face she can’t stand. “ _You are disgusting_.”

Turning the switch off, she grabbed her shoes and put them on. It hurts but she can’t travel underground with the rat droppings, glass and God knows the rest. She stopped at the door, looking at it for a few seconds.“Going up there is a no go. I need to reach the other system.” She walked past the round table, towards the stairs.

She opened the door and despair hit her. “No, no, no, no. God please no. Fuck.” Jolene pulled her dress up, water had risen to her ankles. She mentally prayed that a pipe hadn’t busted or that anyone hadn’t do it on purpose. “No. If that was the case, it meant that the whole system was down.” She pursed her lips, locking her eyes on the small carriage, used to make cargo transportation's.

She pulled her dress higher, planting her palms on the wooden boxes and pulling herself up. The sound of her coming out of the water echoing in the tunnel. She was out of breath, maybe because she didn’t eat anything last night besides drinking expensively with Bruce Wayne.

“Come on.” She gritted her teeth as she kept pulling the old rusty lever. The unbearable screeching sound screamed along the tunnel. She adjusted herself, taking a firm grip on the boxes as the carriage started to move.

She looked back; the view was now a ghost sight. She closed her eyes, hoping to find the others. To find Scrapper.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the ride, Jolene’s problems seemed to have increased. The carriage started to break before coming into a full stop. She got on top of the wood crates when the power was cut and the emergency lights started to flicker.

The tunnel has flooded. “ _Fuck._ ” Her own breathing started to give her the creeps. She looked around, darkness appearing to have their own shapes.

Gulping in fear, Jolene reached for a lantern. She pointed the light around, seeing a few wet papers floating around. Her face squirmed in disgust and incomprehension when she pointed the light to a pale floating ball. “ _Oh God_.” She climbed back into the crate again. “ _Fuck. Fuck_.”

She pointed the light in all directions, her hand was shaking, giving her mind more power to imagine things. ‘ _God, help me please?_ ’

She took the shoes off, ripping her dress to the knee level, putting her feet into the cold water. “Jesus.” She bit her lips, trying to find solid ground. “It’s fucking deep.”

Allowing her body to submerge, Jolene took a sharp breath, the cold embrace of the water, suffocating her. She placed the flashlight between her teeth and started to swim towards the entrance of the second system. She stooped, feeling strange things caressing her skin. ‘ _Now it’s not the time to think weird shit._ ’ She sang mentally, swimming towards the door, using the emergency lights as a guide. 

Once she reached the handrail, she held onto it, leaning her head against it while her body begged her to give up. The density of the water didn’t allow her to expand her breathing properly. She swore she could hear the sound of her heart almost dying when her wide eyes settled on a smooth dark wave.

Grabbing the flashlight, Jolene climbed over the rail. She kept her eyes on the water as she backed away, towards the basement. When the feeling of dry concrete stairs welcomed her bare feet, Jolene turned around and started to run. Closing the door with a forceful push.

She kept her hands pressed against it, head mere inches from the door, shaking in fear. She held her breath, the sound of water splashing loudly made her run towards the exit stairs. To the surface.

She twisted the door handle a few times before bursting her way out of there. She placed both hands on her knees, breathing heavily as her eyes looked at the darkness that came out of the door. 

Jolene rubbed her eyes together, running a hand on her wet hair. She has to get into the house. Someone must know what the fuck had happened. She avoided getting closer to the basement door, and made her way to the rotten apartment. She didn’t care if her feet got gravel piercing thought her soft skin. She didn’t care if the rotten wood floor would give her splinters. All she wants it to get to safety.

Reaching the apartment door, Jolene pulled the key from the ashtray beside the door. She grabbed her hand and put the key on the keyhole, unlocking it. She got in, locking it behind her as she ran towards the living room.

Everything was untouched. “The guns.” She pulled one of the couch’s pillows and saw nothing. “W-What? No, no, no.” She feverishly searched the house for money, phones, drugs, guns and documents. Only to have nothing coming out of it.

“ _I don’t understand. There’s nothing. What the fuck?_ ” She grabbed the closest thing she had in her hand and threw it against the wall. In one night, in one fucking night, everything was gone. The tunnel is flooded that means the whole system is down. There’s no messages, there’s no hints.

Jolene wiped her tears, shaking her head as she got up. She went to the bathroom, undressing the murdered purple dress, tossing it to the floor. She opened the cabinet, taking shampoo and conditioner samples, before getting in the shower.

Her mind was racing outrageously. All the mapped locations, all people involved in this situation, safe houses, the tunnel system. Scrapper. She is lost and must find a way to get over this. She must find another safe house where her basic needs will be fulfilled.

“ _The brothel_.” She whispered, rinsing her hair. “The brothel has everything i need…. But that bastard must be around. He definitely had ordered my capture.” She exhaled, completing the rest of her bathing.

Reaching for the towel, Jolene froze in place. She looked at the ground and saw bloody footprints. She quickly rolled the towel around her body and got off the shower. Staring at the door as she turned off the water. “Did I close the door?”

She mentally screamed as she genuinely did not remember. Opening the door, she carefully followed the prints, eyes scanning the footprints. “ _Mine_?”

“It took you long enough.”

She screamed from the top of her lungs, hitting the wall when her eyes settled on the Red Hood. She froze in place, clinging to the towel for comfort, breathing in panic.

“I am truly amazed on how the hell you managed to swim through Croc.” He said, feet prompted on the coffee table. “You’re brave. I give you that.”

She answered him with a scared whimper, shaking as her mind was still trapped with the shock of his presence. “I was going to leave this place until i saw the footprints. I assume you didn’t see your mauled friends back there.”

The moment she realized he was going to get up, she made a quick dash towards the room. Locking her herself in. Sharp quick breaths took over, as she pursed her lips in a form to prevent herself to give him her panic. “Dress something nice, we’re going on a date.” His voice jolted her away from the door. “Not too formal and not too slutty. Get classy.”


End file.
